My Shelter
by TARDISlover3
Summary: Most of you know the story of Elsa Winters, the girl with the murdered parents who struggled with adjusting to a new school life. But what of her sister, Anna Winters, the girl who was so blinded by love that she didn't understand the real things going on? Follow her as we see her side of the story. On Hold.


My Shelter

A Jelsa, but really it's mostly Kristanna Fanfiction (With a teeny bit of Hansanna)

SURPRISE! My Shelter, a sequel to My Home! I really didn't explain what happened to Anna, so that is what I'm going to do. At least, I'll try. Wish me luck!

Chapter 1

 _Mom? Dad? Mommy? Daddy!? Where are you!? Please... come back..._

"MOM!" The word flies from my lips as I sit up in my new bed. "Dad..." It was a dream. Just a dream.

Tears stream down my face as I reach over and turn on my bedside lamp. The room fills with light, and I feel a tiny bit better.

The door opens, and Aunt Rose comes in. She must have heard me screaming. "Another nightmare?" She asks, and I nod, wiping away tears.

She sits down next to me on my bed and rubs my back. I cry harder, leaning on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asks, and I nod ever so slightly.

"I was looking for mom and dad, but I couldn't find them. I was all alone, no one would help me. Not even Elsa. I feel so lost."

"Oh Anna." She hugs me, and finally my tears are finished. "I am so sorry you have to be put through this. I wish there was something I could do. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

I shake my head. "No thanks. I'm gonna try and get some more sleep".

Aunt Rose nods, and kisses the top of my head. She get off the bed and closes the door. I shut off the light, but before I do I look at the clock. 2:49 am. Gosh...

After tossing and turning a bit, I finally manage to find a comfortable position. And then... nada. Zip, zero, nothing. I. Can't. Sleep.

I get out of bed and walk down the hall to my sister Elsa's room. I open the door slightly, and notice she's tossing and turning, asleep. She must be having a nightmare too.

She shoots up in bed, crying out, and I quickly close the door. Elsa...

I keep going, and make it to my cousin Punzie's room. I open the door, and push Punzie, waking her up.

"Anna?" She asks, tired. "What's the matter?"

"I had a nightmare and I can't go back to sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

Punzie nods, and scoots over to give me room. I thank her, and slide into bed.

I finally drift off to sleep, thinking about my first day at school.

The next day...

Punzie has to shake me awake. "Anna! Get up! We're going to be late for school!" She shouts, and I moan. Why does she have to get me up now...!?

I finally manage to slide out of bed, only ending up flat on the floor. Punzie pulls my arm and somehow gets me standing. A few seconds later she's back with an outfit for me.

Blindly, I put on the outfit she's selected. She hands me a mug of something, and I sniff it, curious.

Chocolate!

My eyes open wide, and I chug the chocolate milk down before rushing into her bathroom to fix my hair, which is the equivalent of a nest at the moment.

It finally hits me; I'm going to a new school! I have got to look my best!

I'm wearing a gold t-shirt with black leggings and a dark green scarf, paired with moccasins. I decide to put my strawberry blonde hair in a messy bun, then put on some soft soft pink lipstick and brown eyeshadow.

Maybe at my new school, I'll find my true love! I was homeschooled back in Arendelle, and don't get much of a chance to interact with boys. This could be my chance!

A bound out of the bathroom, where Punzie is waiting for me, wearing a lavender sequined shirt, and black yoga pants. She giggles at my enthusiasm, and we both run downstairs for breakfast.

I kiss my Aunt and Uncle good morning, then sit down next to Punzie.

Aunt Rose sets some waffles down in front of me. "I made them just how you like them, Anna." I grin at her, and we both say it at the same time. "Chocolate dipped."

Elsa comes in soon after, wearing her blue Emcee shirt, and looking exhausted. She sits next to me and eats her breakfast. She chugs down some orange juice, and stands up, Punzie and I following suit.

I give a hug to Aunt Rose and Uncle Mark, then walk outside.

On the way to school, Punzie and I talk about almost everything under the sun, but Elsa just walks, ignoring both of us. Why is she so cold?

At school, Elsa and Punzie hug me goodbye, Elsa still stiff. I walk down to where I think my locker is, and finally manage to get it open.

After stashing my new books and grabbing the books I need for first period, I skip down the hall.

Except... I have no idea where I am.

The hallways don't look familiar, and I don't think I'm even in the wing I'm supposed to be. I keep walking, looking for something familiar, until I slam into someone.

"HEY!" I shout, and scrabble for my books.

"I am so sorry." Someone says, and I look up.

Holy crab cakes, he is gorgeous. Look at that strong chin, that red hair. Those sideburns. Those muscles. Wow...

"Hey." I say, and take his outstretched hand. "I, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It really was my fault."

Then, my knees falter and I fall, pulling him down with me.

"Ahh!" I say, and he's on top of me. "Ooh, this is awkward. Not, not that you're awkward, I mean that this is awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

The boy chuckles a bit, and gets off me. "Again, I'm sorry. I'm Hans."

"Anna." Now we're both standing, and I'm staring at him.

"What are you doing here in the senior hallway?"

Oh, so that's where I am. "I got lost. Do you think you could show me to room 232?" I ask.

"Of course." He says, and I thank him.

I say goodbye once he gets me to my class, but I can't concentrate on anything the teacher is saying. This year is gonna be fun!

Lunch...

I don't have anywhere to sit. At all.

I don't know anyone, and no one is striving to help me out, so I decide to skip lunch and go to the library.

On my way back from the library, I bump into a passing senior. I stumble, and nearly fall until a hand grabs mine. I'm suddenly staring into green eyes.

"Glad I caught you." Hans says.

"Hans." I say.

The bell rings. "I better go." I say, but he stops me.

"Wanna skip?" He asks.

Erm..

"Sure." I say, and we leave go upstairs to an old classroom. The janitor just waxed the floor, and we slide across it.

We keep exploring the school, and I'm enjoying my time with Hans.

We finally stop at the entrance to home room, just before it's time to leave.

"Anna?" Hans asks.

"Yeah?"

"Can I say something crazy?"

I nod, giggling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. I gasp. What I've been waiting for!

"Can I say something crazier? YES!"

I kinda wanted to stick with the script, and you guys are probably like, why is Hans being so good? Well, like in the movie, he's show his true colors later. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
